


You Deserve Better

by MsMKT86



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, F/M, Romance, Songfic, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of watching two idiots battle for Bonnie's heart, Damon steps in to help Bonnie make a decision after her would be suitors give her an ultimatum. He shocks her with his insight and tells her that she deserves better. -My First Bamon Fic-</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! So this is my first Bamon fic. I've written them inside of fics but never anything that was Bamon centric. I decided to do my special brand of songfic, the lyrics are the dialog (no singing). The lyrics are in bold. Anything not bold inside the bold sections I added for clarity.
> 
> Jamie, Bonnie's brother, is a part of this story. I used him in the capacity of a romantic love interest BUT I felt like that didn't matter since this was a love square and that bitch had two other options, neither of which call Abby mom.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS and SUBSCRIPTIONS=LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own You Deserve Better by R. Kelly

Damon Salvatore had sat back for the past two weeks and watched two idiots vie for the attention and affection of the girl he loved.

Bonnie Bennett was struggling. She had a very important question thrust upon her two weeks ago; me or him? That was the question that Jeremy Gilbert and Jamie Wilson had posed to her. They both wanted Bonnie to be their girlfriend.

_"_ _It's been a month, Bonnie" Jeremy said._

_"Yeah, we need to know."_ _Jamie said._

_"Need to know what?" Bonnie asked._

_"Me or him?" they both asked._

So now for the past two weeks, Jeremy and Jamie had been trying to woo her. Dates and movie nights. Her time had been completely occupied.

"Have you seen Bonnie?" Jeremy asked Damon as he entered the living room.

"No." Damon said plainly.

"Hey." Bonnie said joining them.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Jeremy said.

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?"

"I am."

"Great. I ordered some lunch from the Grille. I'll go pick it up and I'll be back to pick you up." Jeremy said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Great." Bonnie said with a gentle smile. Jeremy waved before he left.

"Gross." Damon muttered.

"What?" she asked turning to the vampire.

"Nothing." he said with a crooked smile. Before she could say anything the front door opened again.

"Hey Bonnie." Jamie said as he entered into the study and hugged Bonnie.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Good. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you." he said happily. She smiled as he pulled her down on the leather couch across from Damon. They chatted contently until Jeremy returned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy asked angrily. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I came to see Bonnie." Jamie said. "Obviously."

"Get out of here!" Jeremy yelled.

"Make me!" Jamie yelled back getting to his feet.

"Stop fighting." Bonnie said getting in between them.

"Bonnie, it's been two weeks. You need to make a decision." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. Me or him." Jamie said. Bonnie looked from the hot brunette boy to the light eyed boy. She had no idea what to say. She liked them both. She thought they would both make good boyfriends but she didn't want to hurt one of them.

"I need time." she said. "Give me a day, please."

"Fine." Jame said before he made his exit.

"I'll give you until tomorrow." Jeremy said before he headed upstairs. Bonnie nodded and watched Jeremy leave the room. Once he disappeared upstairs, she flopped down on the couch. Damon just watched her as she stared into the fire. He contemplated his next words before he spoke them.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked, taking a sip of his bronze drink.

"Why are they doing this?" Bonnie asked him, her eyes meeting his.

"They like you." he answered.

"Apparently." she muttered.

"You really didn't expect this go on forever did you?"

"Well no. But I had hoped one of them would just give up and I would just date the one with the stronger will."

"That's dumb." Damon said.

"I know." Bonnie said with a laugh. "But this is complicated, Damon. You don't get it." Damon sighed. He rose to his feet and stepped across to the couch she was sitting on and sat beside her. "What?"

**"I understand** you're  **goin' through some things with**  those fools." Damon said.  **"** They **ain't worth it."** she looked him in the eye and waited for him to continue.  **"Get with a real**  man."

"Jeremy and Jamie are real men." Bonnie said. "I could get everything I ever wanted with either one of them...I guess."

"Bonnie, listen to me. I could  **take you away from all this shit. Fly you around the world."**

"You didn't do that with your other girlfriends." Bonnie commented. "What would we even do, anyway?"

**"Make love to** you **in 50 states,** you **know what I mean? Treat you like you're supposed to be treated, alright."**  Damon said scooting closer to her.

"Damon." she whispered.

**"You deserve better, baby. Fuckin' with** these  **clowns. Pack your bags and we can leave now."**

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie said rising to her feet.

**"Girl don't let** them **bring you down. You deserve better, baby."**  Damon said. "And did you say you could have everything you wanted from one or both of them?"

"Yes. That's the truth."

"It's not.  **Let a real** man **bring you wealth. These lames are bad for your health."** he said truthfully. Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Bonnie,  **you can do bad all by yourself. You deserve better, baby."**

"How do you know what I deserve?" she asked.

"I know you."

"Really?" Bonnie questioned. "You think so? Jeremy knows me too."

"He knows how to push your buttons, Bonnie."

"What's that mean?"

"It means, the  **last time was the last time that** dude **goin' make you cry."**  Damon said.

"He didn't make..."

"Anna." Damon said watching the glow of the fire flicker across her face. He could tell the name saddened her and the shadow cast on her face made it worse. "Look,  **he playin' you bass line, but you don't need the drama, you too fine. You need to fly, no doubt."**

"Damon..."

"Bonnie,  **I can fly you, just holla out your destination; I know the route."** he said.  **"He a fallin' plane girl, bail out."**

"Why are you saying all this?"

"You need to hear it. I talked to Stefan about this. We decided you need to hear it. Stop trying to distract me."

"I'm not but I don't want to hear your opinion on Jeremy anymore." she said.

"Ok, fine. I'll move on." he said, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"Damon..."

"We both know Jamie  **the type of** guy that's  **gon' bore you** and  **I'm the type of** guy that's  **gon' spoil you. I can getcha lost in those islands girl. Eatin' lobster, crabs and live royal."**

"You're dumb." Bonnie said.

"Maybe but  **you need a ride or die. You mash the gas, I'll steer."**

"Me and you?"

"Yes." Damon said.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" Bonnie questioned.

"You need to know. I told you." Damon said rising from the couch and standing in front of her.

"I needed to know that you don't like Jeremy or Jamie?" she asked. "I could have figured that out on my own."

"Maybe but you need to hear this next part; it applies to both of them." he said looking her in the eyes.

"I'm listening." she sighed.

**"He can buy you flowers, girl. I** can  **put rose gold in your ear.** **Patron shots overseas, make you forget your fears."**

"Forget my fears, huh?"

"Yeah Bonnie,  **you look like you need savin', Superman right here."**  he said causing her to smile a little.  **"Girl, I know that hurt you** but  **I got the kinda sex that heals."**  she blushed fiercely.  **"These** dudes  **out here be fraudulent, girl let me keep it real."**

"You can keep it real, Damon?" Bonnie asked looking into his ice blue eyes.

"Yeah. Listen,  **you deserve better baby. Fuckin' with** these **clowns. Pack your bags and we can leave now. Girl, don't let** them **bring you down, you deserve better, baby."**  Damon said matter of factly.  **"Let a real** man **bring you wealth. These lames are bad for your health. You can do bad all by yourself. You deserve better, baby."**

"What am I supposed to say to all of this, Damon? You're not helping me. You're not making this decision any easier throwing yourself in the mix." Bonnie said sitting down again.

"I should be. I should be making it a clear choice because  **between love and hate it's a thin line and he done that like a thousand times. You need to make up your mind."**  he stated as he sat beside her.

"I know but what's the rush?" she asked looking at him.

**"You should be somewhere getting' a tan line. Baby you ain't gotta work. I'll make shoppin' your career. We can sail the world together; yachts docked on them piers."**  Damon answered. She smiled up at him and he knew that he was so close to convincing her that he's the one for her. "I  **stole your heart like a hold up and you ain't gettin' it back.** I'll be  **sexin' you in like 50 states, my chain all on you** **r** **back."** he reveled in the pink he brought to her cheeks.  **"** **Girl, you been lookin' for a real love and I got what they lack.** You're  **a butterfly, a good girl, don't fall for none of these traps."**

"Traps? I haven't haven't fallen for anything." Bonnie said.

"Yes you have. Me or him? That's a trap but  **you deserve better baby, fuckin' with** these **clowns. Pack your bags and we can leave now; girl don't let** them **bring you down. You deserve better baby** so **let a real** man **bring you wealth. These lames are bad for your health. You can do bad all by yourself** so that's why I'm telling you,  **you deserve better baby.**

"Damon, what if I don't pick you?" Bonnie asked. "What are you gonna do?"

**"All I wanna do is see you happy. That's all I wanna do.** I just wanna  **see you smiling baby."**

"Really?"

**"** Yes,  **so I'll turn life into a hotel. Check you into your suite** and  **show you the finer things."**

"Tell me one more time why I should throw them over?" Bonnie asked getting to her feet again. He followed her to the bottom of the stairs before he spoke again.

**"You deserve better, baby.** **Fuckin' with this clown. Pack your bags and we can leave now. Girl don't let** them **bring you down. You deserve better baby. Let a real** man **bring you wealth. These lames are bad for your health. You can do bad all by yourself. You deserve better baby."**  Damon said as he caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He was taken by surprise she leaned up and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" he asked breaking their kiss.

"Wait right here." Bonnie said as she began to run up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I've gotta pack a bag." she said with a crooked smiled before disappearing upstairs.

 


End file.
